Rising
by Godless Girl
Summary: Clare's life is slowly returning back to what it was. But with new people & old rivals - will she be able to rise against new drama? Or will she crack? If so, will Eli be able to save her a second time? Or is it too much for one broken teen to handle?
1. Prologue

I can't say my life was the same after I was kidnapped. Because it wasn't. But, as time went on, life went back into a familiar routine. Save for the weekly therapy visits and occasional doctor's appointments. And after coming home, I was forced to go back to school. I expected the worst because people in Degrassi knew. They knew everything. It's a like a secret couldn't last more than an hour before reaching the whole student body. No one talked to me - save for Eli, Alli, Jenna, Adam, even Connor, Dave, and Wesley. I got stared at most of the day, and the day's following until the initial hype ended or a new scandal appeared.

That wasn't the worst of it all. Unfortunately, since Fitz was a minor, he was only sent to a juvenile delinquency center and came back the same day I did. When I saw him in the halls, I froze up, my lip quivering. He returned to gaze, expect a maniacal smile crossed his face, one I was too familiar with. Eli was with me, like always, and he sent a death glare in Fitz's direction before herding me in the opposite direction. We made alternate roots to classes so I wouldn't run into him, and Alli, Drew, Adam, and Dave kept tabs on him. Sending us texts when they saw where he was. I was amazed at their loyalty, to bother with the annoying task of watching over me.

Another weird thing was Fiona and Adam. Turns out they became more than just 'friends'. I was shocked when I came back to school, seeing Adam kissing Fiona freely in the hallway. Mostly because no one seemed bothered by the act of affection. Eli filled me in that, at first, people were disgusted. They would taunt Fiona and Adam, even did some disturbing pranks - which Eli didn't want to get into. But, Fiona - along with Holly J, Drew, Sav, Alli, Eli, Jenna, Riley, and Zane - got everyone to back off with a petition to the school board. A new rule was enforced, anyone who insulted or showed discrimination would have a week of detention. Besides that, I was shocked that Fiona of all people would end up with Adam. Not to be mean to Adam, but she didn't seem like that type of person. I always thought she was a bit stuck-up, with some mental issues as well - due to the article on the Anti-Grapevine about the Coyne's kissing.

After talking with Fiona, though, she turned out to be the complete opposite of my assumption. She was nice, and friendly. Eventually, she blended in with my friends, or girl friends. Alli loved her because of her sense of style and 'sheek' look. Jenna was neutral, she didn't seem to trust Fiona, but that was probably just her hormones going off. My strange group of friends, all misfits in a way.

But, I was thankful for them. And that got me through the endless weeks of school. Alli and Jenna were with me as much as possible, forcing me to shop with them on occasion. Jenna needed new clothes every month since her stomach was growing. Maybe I should explain my sudden closeness with Jenna. When I came back to school, she ran up to me in tears. I was shocked to say in the least. She wanted to make amends and meet with me at the Dot after school - to talk. And that's what we did. She explained how she felt horrible for taking K.C. and not realizing what an ass he was. And he wasn't worth loosing the friendship we had. We hugged and buried the hatchet, and started over.

My life was near normal, save for the therapy sessions and whatnot. I was doing great in my classes, I was caught up in everything thanks to Alli and Eli. But things always seemed to take a turn for the worse when my life falls into place. The case against Fitz was coming up and I had to meet with my parent's lawyer for the past two weeks.

Not an ideal way to spend my time, but it had to be done. It was difficult as well. Sometimes we'd have a mock trail, asking me questions that might come up on the case. It was horrible, like torture. Because most questions forced me to relive those horrible moments, play them in my head, which had since been buried far into the back of my mind. I'd have meltdown's most of the time, my mother would have to hold me down during or else I'd run away and lock myself in the bathroom. I heard someone call me crazy one time, when I was locked in the bathroom. I wasn't crazy, I knew deep down that I wasn't.

Last summer, I had taken a psychology class in the nearby community college. Just for fun, because the old Clare thought reading and writing was 'fun'. But, in the class, we went through a project just like my situation now. I wasn't crazy, I was traumatized. And sometimes, when people like me have to remember those horrible situations, it's too much to handle. And we break down, but they have medicine for it. To calm us down. And I'm willing to take them, I'm all for keeping my sanity.

* * *

"Clare! Please come out!" Called my mother, slightly banging on the door.

I cringed in the corner of the bathroom, hands interlaced in my hair as I rocked my body. I took deep breathes, wanting them to wash away the images. I saw Fitz as I squeezed my eyes, saw his grimy face. I wanted my happy place. I begged for it when his maniacal laugh echoed through my head. Then, it stopped, and I heard a deeper laugh. Friendlier, happier. Fitz disappeared, replaced my a softer face. _Eli_. My body stopped trembling, my fingers loosened and I let my body relax. I looked around the bathroom, wondering why I was there in the first place.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's go!" My mother pleaded, knocking on the door.

I opened the door timidly, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. My mother folded her arms, her big brown eyes glassy. I could tell she was on the verge of crying, so I wrapped my arms around her torso. She dropped her arms and hugged me tightly. Suffocating me. I scrunched my nose when she kissed the top of my head and let me go.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, heading back downstairs.

"Don't be, honey. I'll go get you you're medicine, Ms. Hart left already. She says you're getting better. You lasted through eighteen of her twenty questions! And it only took me five minutes to get you out." She smiled, looking somewhat proud.

"I...I hope I do better at the trail." I stuttered, chills running up my spine at the thought.

"Of course. We'll all be there for you. Me, Alli, Darcy, and Eli." My mother walked into the living room with a full glass of water and two bright blue pills.

I took my pills and popped them into my mouth, gulping the whole glass of water before settling into the couch. My mom left for her study, where she was probably work on some new case. She had a degree in law, but never persuade it, considering my dad. But she partnered up with some Bender guy and was a full-time lawyer. She got paid well, and got to work at home.

Being as bored as I was, I decided to go upstairs and work on Ms. Dawes current assignment. A four page report on Shakespeare and his influence on today's society. I decided to change into something more comfortable. Since my mom always forced me to wear something dressy when Ms. Hart came over. I settled on long grey sweats, a tight blue '_Degrassi_' shirt, and a zip-up hoodie. Winter was approaching, and it chilled my house. Especially since it was just my mother and me now, Darcy had gotten a real job here and moved in for awhile. Before moving in with Peter. Who have gotten together and just celebrated their one month.

I slid into my desk chair and lifted the top of my laptop, turning it on. I reached over for my rough draft, and a picture slid from under the pile. I bent over, grabbing it from the floor, and stared at it. I wasn't sure what it was. I felt my stomach tighten painfully. It was of Eli and I. Before Fitz. The black and white photo Adam had taken. My lips tugged into a smile, my other hand brushing the front of the picture. A teardrop fell onto the picture, sliding down to the corner before going onto the floor.

_Ding!_

I peered over to my computer, snapping out of the little moment I just had. Whenever I thought of the DBF (Days Before Fitz) I would tear up. Because I knew nothing would be the same; I wouldn't be the same. I shook my head, clearing any nasty thoughts and looked over at the screen. I had a messages from Eli.

_eli-gold49: hey cutie_

_clare-e24: hey yourself_

_eli-gold49: so...wanna do something tonight?_

_clare-e24: sure. but its like 8, where do you wanna go?_

_eli-gold49: movie night?_

_clare-e24: your place or mine?_

_eli-gold49: how about mine? parents are out of town, henry is at a friends, and john has an exam._

_clare-e24: alright. can i pick the movie this time? :)_

_eli-gold49: as long as it isnt any of your smutty sparkly vampire movies_

_clare-e24: okay :)_

_eli-gold49: see you in ten_

_clare-e24: bye_

_eli-gold49: bye_

_eli-gold49 has logged off_

_clare-e24 has logged off_

I looked down at myself and frowned. Eli had seen me in my comfy clothes more than once, and in even less, but I'm not too sure movie night entailed...the slum look. So I got up and rummaged my closet for something suitable. I settled on one of Eli's shirts, his sweatshirt, and jeans. I just finished buttoning them when my doorbell rang. Considering I looked like crap, I let my mom answer it so I could at least fix my make-up. I heard mumbled voices, then a 'Clare! Eli's here!'. Sliding on black flats and fluffing my hair was the final touch before zipping out of my room. I skidded to a halt to go back into my room to get a movie. Settling on 'Whip It'. I sort of felt like the girl, looking for a purpose, expect I haven't found mine. And roller derbies weren't my style.

"Clare!" My mom called again.

"Coming!" I yelled back, shutting my door before heading down the stairs.

"Hey." Eli said, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"I'll be back soon, is eleven okay?" I asked.

"Sure. Actually, how about eleven-thirty? I have to go meet with Billy and I won't be back until then. If I'm not, then go to Alli's." She said, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Sure thing!" I smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

It was no surprise my mom was falling for Billy - her 'partner'. I had met him, and he was pretty decent. Though he looked sort of too young for my mom. He was in his mid-thirties. While my mom was going into her late-forties. But he was balding, and he had a small gut. But he was nice, and even had a kid of his own, whose mother died during childbirth. Timmy was his name. My age.

"Bye!" I called, grabbing Eli's hand and walking out of the house.

I slid into Morty after Eli opened the door for me. He tried to skillfully slid across the hood to the other side, I giggled as he made it about halfway before his chain got stuck on the skull. He got into the car, coughed, and I noted the slight red hue climbing up his neck. After he started Morty, we lapsed into silence. Until I giggled.

"Never mention that again." He said, blush rising to his cheeks.

"Awe, I'm sorry." I giggled, he gave me a scowl before turning to face the road. "It's okay. You're my klutz."

I scooted over to kiss his cheek, and his cheek burnt my lips. I giggled while I pulled away, but remained next to him. He lifted his arm and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and cuddled closer. It may not be the same as it was the DBF, but it was near it, closer than I expected.


	2. Movie Marathon and Dirty Doings

Like Eli said, his parents were out of town. They were taking a visit to his sickly Grandma. _Pointless_, he called it, because she had severe Alzheimer. I felt sort of bad, but clearly Eli didn't want to get into it. The upstairs light was on, and John peered his head down to see both Eli and I walk into the house. I waved and he gave me a toothy smile.

"Clare! Didn't expect to see you." He said, running down the stairs to give me a bear-hug.

"Hey, John. Can't...breathe..." I whimpered, he just chuckled.

"Sorry." He mumbled and let me go.

"So, inviting the girlfriend over while the parents and Henry are out. Niiiice." Drawled John, giving Eli a giant pat on the back.

I blushed, John had turned into a big brother of sorts, after everything. He'd even tag along when Eli and I went to the Dot, and he stared down K.C. when he tried to approach me. Which I was thankful for. But I had to calm him down when Drew came over with Alli, Alli just oogled John and his 'manly physique' as she named it. I felt kinda grossed out, since he was Eli's older brother and all.

"Shut up. Come on, Clare." Eli said.

I waved a good-bye to John and followed Eli down to his room. Or basement...mancave thingie. To be honest, I had no idea what to call it, because it didn't look like a basement. And it didn't look like a bedroom. The whole basement had been redone and looked like a second house, save for a kitchen. The walls were a deep red with a plush black carpet. The stairs led from the door next to the pantry in the kitchen, and the stairs themselves looked like regular basement stairs. The whole basement was sectioned off in three ways. Eli's bedroom was closed off by a wall, an archway leading into it. Next to the stairs was the bathroom; a laundry room on the other side. And then there was the 'living room' that took up the whole front.

It had an old grey couch, coffee table in front of it, and a decent size television on an entertainment center. On either side of the couch were a love-seat and a bigger plush chair. The entertainment center had piles of 'family fun' games and movies. I guess this was suppose to be a guest room/family room, but it turned into Eli's...mancave thingie. You knew it was his, his clothes strewn across the floor, random band posters on the walls, and random cans of soda and comics.

"So, what's on tonight's movie agenda?" He asked, pulling me to the couch.

"Here." I said and threw him the movie at him.

"_Whip it_?" He asked incredulously.

"Would you rather me get Twilight? I know Anna bought it, we talked about the whole thing while you and your dad were getting groceries." I giggled, sticking my tongue at him.

"Better watch your tongue," he teased as he went to put the movie in. "Someone might bite it off."

"Like...?" I giggled, again.

He came back over and plopped down next to me, immediately nuzzling my neck. "Oh, I don't know..." He nipped at the skin on my neck. I gasped.

"Uh..." I nibbled on my lip, trying to watch the movie.

"Yes, Clare?" He mumbled into my ear, dragging his nose across my jawline. "What's wrong?"

I gulped. To be honest, over the last month, Eli's barely touched me like this. Teased me like this. He said he wasn't going to push me, to be cautious. I knew why. He was giving me space after what happened with Fitz. But I didn't think of Fitz when I was with him, he was just a distant nightmare. Like he was just a fairytale monster. I let out a shaggy breath, returned to nibbling on my lip.

"I...I...I" Sound like an idiot.

"Sorry." He muttered, and pulled away.

"What?" I asked, finally gaining my breath back.

"Nothing." He said, going to move his arm.

"Eli..." I looked away in shame, what sick game was he playing.

"Clare. I know you're not ready, I got the hint." He stated, eyes set on the television.

"Eli, what are you talking about?" I asked. I placed a hand on his cheek and turned him to face me.

"You were gonna say you weren't ready. I get it." He said, his eyes avoiding mine.

I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and pushed him down onto his back. He looked surprise, more so when I straddled his hips and placed my hands on his chest. My hands slid up to his neck as I leaned forward to kiss his neck. Then up further to his ear where I playfully nipped at his earlobe. He gasped, then a growl rumbled up his chest and vibrated through my body.

"I was nervous..because every time you get close to me, I lose my breath." I moved my mouth to his neck again, this time to his shoulder and bit him.

He groaned and pushed us back, so he was on top of me. He had one arm wrapped around the small of my back, the other on my upper back. He kissed me harshly, mouth moving urgently against mine. I slid my hands up his chest to his neck, then tilted my head to the side and parted my lips. His tongue darted into my mouth - dancing with mine as his hands gripped my shirt. His hips shot forward and we both groaned. He moved his lips from mine to kiss my jaw, going lower to my neck. His hips moved to meet mine again. I clutched at his back, curling my fingers into the dark fabric.

He nibbled on my neck while starting a rhythm with his hips. I moaned audibly, sinking my nails into his back. Eli groaned and sat up, pulling off his shirt. I nibbled on my lip - I would never get over how...

"Eli!" Someone yelled, he promptly fell off the couch and onto the floor beside me.

I glanced up to see Adam with his eyes closed, fingers shoved into his ears with a bright blush on his cheeks. I felt heat rise to my face and I tugged Eli's sweatshirt tighter around me. Eli got up and mumbled an apology to me, then glared over at Adam. He peaked an eye open, then gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, but I thought tonight was guy's night." He said, cheeks still burning.

"Shit, sorry man...I guess I got a little caught up." Eli mumbled, heat rising up his neck.

I looked down, somewhat ashamed as Eli scratched the back of his neck and Adam shifted around. Eli put his shirt back on, then looked from me to Adam, then back at me.

"Well, I'll leave if you want. So you can have guy's night." I said, starting to get up.

"No! I mean, you can join us." Eli suggested, looking over at Adam.

"Sure," he just shrugged and came down the stairs. "So what god-awful-movie did Clare make you watch?"

"_Whip it_. And it isn't awful. There's fighting in it." I mumbled, folding my arms.

"Well nothing can compare to what I brought over. The 1990's _Silence of the Lambs_. I still can't believe that you, of all people, hasn't seen this." Commented Adam, plopping down on the loveseat.

"Didn't seem that interesting." Stated Eli, sitting next to me.

"It's about a former psychiatrist and incarcerated cannibalistic serial killer. And about another murderer whose skin's his victims." Scoffed Adam, earning an eyeroll from Eli.

"Well, can we at least finish this one? Before we dive into your demented creepy horror flicks." I asked, snuggling up to Eli's arm.

"Fine." Muttered Adam, turning his eyes to the television just as Drew Barrymore started to wail on a rollerderby chick. "Not bad."

I giggled and glued shifted my legs under me. Eli lifted his arm and pulled me closer, I relished his overpowering smell. My mind swam as thoughts of what could've happened if Adam didn't show up when he did. I felt my body flush at the thoughts and tried to focus on the screen. But, only to find out the scene had Ellen Paige and Landon Pigg kissing - half-naked - in a pool.

My cheeks burned and I let my eyes wander from the screen to Eli's basement. My eyes lulled for a bit, drooping as the movie went on. Maybe I was tired, or just peaceful as my eyes settled on Eli's thigh. Before I knew it, I was laying on the couch, my back against Eli's chest with a thin blanket over us. I snuggled back and let my eyes drift off.

Someone screamed, causing me to jump up and scream myself. I felt my cheeks redden as I realized it was from the horror flick that Adam must've put in. Eli and him both chuckled at me, and I glowered at them before settling back against Eli's inviting embrace. I tensed each time someone would scream. Eventually I gave up and rolled over in Eli's arms, nuzzling my face in his neck. I bit my lip when his arm went around my back and pressed me flush against him. I held my breath as he slipped his hand up the back of my sweatshirt and shirt to make small patterns. I felt hearts, stars, swirls, and even the word '_mine_'. I shivered and slid my own hands to the skin of his waist.

My nails dug into his skin, and I felt him tense and there was a low shudder in his chest. I smiled into his chest and slid my hands to his back, my nails sliding across his skin. Another tense and low shudder, though I now understood it was a contained growl. I felt Eli's hands slid up higher, just under the strap of my bra. He started to make more patterns, though he used his nails now.

"Well, seeing as you guys are starting to go at it, I might as well leave." Adam stated, pushing himself off the chair near us while walking to the DVD player.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I rolled away from Eli. "No, stay, I think it's time I go anyways."

"It's alright. My mom just text-ed me actually, it's eleven-twenty and she wanted me home twenty minutes ago." Adam stated cooly, and I nodded.

"Wait," I bolted unpright. "I have to be home in ten minutes!"

"I'll drive you guys." Eli said, sitting up from the couch.


	3. Raindrops and Wishes

Adam charged out of Eli's hearse, getting pelted by the sudden downpour. I giggled when we started driving away, seeing Adam waving with a heavy wet arm. When we left Eli's house, turns out a thunderstorm had decided to hit Toronto. A jumped when a flash of lightening brightened the water on Morty's windshield, then a loud rumble of thunder blared into the hearse. I felt my lip quiver and I quickly slid beside Eli. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as he drove, my face buried in his chest. I calmed slightly, faintly due to the light lulling patter of rain.

"You okay?" Eli asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Better." I replied, sitting back up.

"Didn't know you were afraid of thunderstorms." He stated, squeezing my shoulders.

"Wel-" I was cut off when my cell phone started to buzz in my pocket.

I pulled it out, flipping it open to see who it was. My mom's cell phone number glared at me on the screen. She was probably wondering where I was, considering it was eleven-forty-one right now. I pressed the answer button and all I heard was a crackling noise.

"Clare -crack- flooded. -crack- Billy's -crack- night. Love -crack- be a -crack- girl." And the line went dead, my stomach quivered slightly.

"Who was that?" Eli asked.

"It was my mom. But all I heard was a cracking noise. I did catch Billy's name and flooded. So I'm guessing all this rain has caused a flood, but I don't see what that has to do with Billy." I said, snuggling closer to Eli.

"Well, it could mean that she's staying with Billy. Because of the flood." Eli said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I said, my stomach quivering again - I felt nauseous. "D-Do you think you c-could spend the night?"

"Miss Saint Clare! Having a boy stay over your house while your parents are away?" Eli teased, I tensed.

"I just don't want to be alone..." I mumbled, going to slid back to the passenger side of Morty.

Eli pulled me back, kissing the top of my head. "And you won't. I'll sit downstairs with a shotgun in my hand - pointed at the door."

I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder, my hands resting in my lap. The car ride was silent, save for the music on the radio and soft patter of rain. Eli played with a strand of curls, occasionally trailing his fingers down my neck. Suddenly, Eli stopped Morty and parked him on the other side of the road, away from my house. Eli got out first, then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the harsh rain. I let out a screech and hurried around Morty, Eli still holding my hand. He stopped abruptly, right in the middle of the road, pulling me into his chest.

"Eli!" I whined, my arms were stuck between us, his own wrapped around my shoulders and waist. "I'm getting wet!"

"I seem to recall a night, a long long time ago, when you told me you wanted to be kissed in the rain." Eli smirked, my cheeks flushed.

"M-Maybe." I stuttered, I felt a pool of water start to form between our chests.

He just smirked, and leaned forward, his lips just barely touching mine. And suddenly, my nerves went hyper-active. I felt everything. The rain that matted my hair, the droplets sliding across the exposed skin of my neck, my clothes clinging to my body. And Eli, he was everywhere. His hands sliding up to my drenched hair, his mouth brushing mine, his soaked shirt in my wet hands. It all felt amazing, hot and cold, warm and fuzzy, frying out every coherent thought in my body. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward, his lips aggressively pressing to mine. I slid my hand up further, going into his dark wet locks.

He groaned and I took the opportunity to dive my tongue into his mouth. His played with mine eagerly, twisting and flicking at each other. His hands slid down to hug my waist, and pulled my soaked body towards his own. He moaned and my mouth detaching from his, gasping at the contact. I looked up, staring into his eyes. Small lines of water dribbled down his nose, some rain droplets getting caught in his eyelashes. Suddenly, he let go and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the door. Confused, I just turned around and grabbed my keys out of my jeans pocket.

Eli came up behind me, his hands resting on my hips and his mouth attaching to my neck. I gasped and turned around, surprised at the gesture. He pushed me against the door, his mouth attacking mine. Shocked, I moaned and kissed him back. His hands slid to my drenched thighs, hitching them around his waist before grabbing the keys from me. He fumbled with the tiny thing before sliding it into the key hole, while trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, he quickly gripped my back and walked into the deserted house. My hands went into his dark hair, tugging at the strands on the back of the neck as he kicked the door close.

I gasped when he pressed me against the wall, his teeth nibbling on my pulse. I was mentally scolding myself, not for doing this, but for not doing this sooner. He erased away all my worries, all my nightmares, healing every wound Fitz had inflicted on me. Eli placed me back on the floor and panted, pulling away from me. I kept my hands in his hair, playing with an overly-long strand as I stared into his striking emerald green eyes. I took in all his features, every last detail. From the droplets dripping from his hair, to the prominent cupid's bow of his upper lip. I didn't notice that one of my wet hands left his hair, and was caressing his cheek, mapping out every marking on his face. I traced the freckles, the corners of his lips, and his jawline.

He grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his lips, where he started to kiss each individual fingertip. I felt my cheeks flush, though, I wasn't sure if it was due to his kind gesture or the fact that the cold rain was affecting my body - I could already feel my throat hurting with each breath. He brought my hand back over his shoulder and picked me up, my legs reattaching to his hips. One arm wrapped around my back, the other on my bottom.

He kissed my lips, his tongue gliding over the lower lip. My nails dug into his scalp, earning a feral growl from Eli. He shifted my weight and pulled me away from the wall. Then he started to walk to my staircase, up to my room. His kiss got more aggressive, nipping at my lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. I pushed my wet chest towards his, the friction both annoying and sensual. We made it to my room, and never broke contact. Suddenly, I was vertical, pressed between my mattress and Eli. His mouth left mine to tug his shirt off, revealing his slick chest. I licked my lip and grabbed his neck, pulling him back down for a kiss.

He kissed me back eagerly, pushing his chest against mine. My numbing fingers slid down his bare chest, then back up, dragging my nails the higher I got. Eli let out a groan and moved his mouth lower, down my jaw to the juncture between my neck and shoulder. He kissed me there, a wet open-mouthed kiss. Then more, leading down to the collar of my shirt. Stubbornly, he took off my sweatshirt and shirt, leaving me in a bright yellow lace bra. I heard a chuckle from him, as he kissed down the valley of my breasts, licking the moist skin. Too dazed and disoriented, I followed his lead.

He slid his arms behind my back, pressing me closer to his mouth as he nipped and licked the exposed skin. I panted, feeling my abdomen heat up and coil as he pulled one strap of my bra down with his teeth. The other fell as well, leaving my breast bare for him to see. Eli licked his lips before diving down and taking one taunt nipple into his mouth. I moaned, my body buzzing with pleasure, and arched my back forward.

He roughly sucked on the bud, his teeth gently gnawing on it until I squealed from pleasurable pain. He switched breasts, kneading the neglected one as I writhed beneath him. I slid my hand to the button of his jeans somehow and fumbled around with the annoying belt. Stupid skull, studded piece of crap...

"Clare..." Eli moaned as I unintentionally rubbed his bulge.

"Eli...Take me..." I whimpered; Eli tensed as the words fell from my lips, but in one fluid motion, his lips were on mine with his hands on the button of my jeans.

After much fuss, the two pairs of jeans were tossed haphazardly around my room. Which left Eli in his pink boxers, and me in my frumpled yellow bra and matching panties. At the sight of his pink boxers, I let out a snort. Followed by full-on laughter as I clutched my sides. Eli, who was hovering over me, gave me a confused look as I placed a hand on my mouth.

"What?" Eli asked, seemingly nervous.

"Just...you...and...pink?" I managed to say between bubbles of laughter.

"Are you referring to my awesomely sexy pink boxers?" Eli commented, his voice suddenly laced with sarcasm.

"Well, yes. Eli, you're a grown man - sort of," Eli gave me a stern look. "And you're wearing hot pink boxers. Might I add you wear all black, drive a hearse, and listen to heavy metal."

"Well, to be honest, these were my only clean pair - which had been washed with my mother's clothes." Eli replied nervously, his cheeks darkening.

"Mhm. Sure. Whatever you say." I giggled, followed by a sharp gasp as Eli crushed his lips to mine.

With that little incident forgotten, Eli's hand wandered to the top of my panties, before hooking on the fabric with his index finger and tugging one side down. He slid his finger to the other side and repeated the motion, he kept doing so until my bright panties fell to my knees. I kicked the offending garment off, then wrapped my slender legs around his waist as his tongue grazed my bottom lip.

Eli pulled away, causing me to open my eyes. "What?" I asked.

"I...uh...don't have anything." Eli stammered, the blush climbing up his neck once again.

"Oh. Hold on." I muttered, untangling my legs from his waist.

He fell to his side as I tried to move past his arm, twisting my body to reach for my nightstand. I opened the drawer and grabbed a tin box. I lifted the lid to reveal a stack of no-name brand condoms. I took one and placed the tin back into the drawer, shutting it and falling onto my back. I tilted my head slightly to see Eli giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked again.

"Clare Edwards has a secret stash of condoms?" Eli teased, resting his head on his hand.

"Well, yeah. Except it's not secret. My mom brought me to the Clinic for a Depo shot and condoms." I said, feeling my face heat up.

"So you figured we were going to have sex?" Eli teased, his free hand sliding up my exposed stomach.

I let out a giggle as his fingertips just barely grazed the skin, goosebumps rising and my insides quivering. His mouth latched onto my neck, his arms pulling me on top of him. He moaned as I situated her bottom on his hips, my hips already moving against his. I pouted when he just playfully kissed my neck, light butterfly like kisses - teasing me.

"E-liiiii." I whined, grinding my bottom against him harshly.

"Someone's eager." Eli chuckled before switching our position so he was on top.

I nuzzled his neck as he tried to push his boxers down, pushing them off the bed before grabbing my tore up comforter and putting it over our naked bodies. I heard the crinkle of foil and a loud ripping noise from Eli, who was sitting back, causing the blanket to fall behind him - uselss at this point. I couldn't help my eyes from wandering down his body, down his slightly defined abs, to the ever present hard-on. I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned my head, lifting my arms to cover my chest. I noticed I still had my bra on, so I unhooked it and threw it elsewhere. Oblivious to a watching Eli, I turned my head to see he was back over me, the condom wrapper thrown somewhere.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his green eyes intent.

"Yes. I'm positive. I love you, Elijah Goldsworthy. I want you to be my real first. I want you to have this." I commented, sliding my purity ring off and held it in front of him.

"I love you, too, Clare Edwards." Eli smiled, kneeling back to pull off his his guitar-pick necklace.

I put my ring on his pinky as he put the heated silver chain around my neck. Eli put his forearms on either side of my head as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I noticed the blanket was back over us, containing the immense heat between our bodies. He touched me with the tip of his cock, sliding in slowly. Weirdly, I felt no pain, just the pleasure of him being in me.

Once he was fully inside, when his hip met my bottom, I felt my eyes well with tears. They started to slip from my eyes freely, dripping down to my ears. Eli, being as close as he was, noticed this and tense in fear. He kissed my cheeks, wiping away the tears and kissed down my neck. He trailed back up to my lips and pulled away, hoping he did his job.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice shaky.

"For what?" He asked, curious.

"For not being able to give you my virginity. I wanted to, I _want_ to...but I can't." I replied, choking on a sob.

"Shh, shh, don't. There's nothing to apologize for; it wasn't your fault." Eli said, kissing my cheek and nesting his face in the crook of my neck.

I shifted, earning a loud moan from Eli. I had completely forgotten our current situation and when I moved back, we both moaned. Temptation getting the better of him, Eli started to moved his hips, pulling himself out before delving back into me. I let out a loud moan when he hit something in me. Another moan escaped when he repeated the motion, slowly gaining in speed the longer he did it.

His lips skimmed up my jaw to my lips where he pulled my lower lip into his mouth - sucking it gently. I opened my mouth and my tongue pushed its way into his mouth, eagerly playing with his. That white-hot coil got tighter, burning me and seemingly heating Eli up. His pace quickened and his mouth fell from mine. I let out a loud scream as Eli made a particularly hard thrust, his arms sliding under my back to hold me closer as he thrusts.

I kissed down his jaw to his jugular, the main vein in his body. The blood pounded through the vein fast, beating roughly against my lips. I started to suck on the skin, earning a groan and a hard thrust from Eli. Getting bolder, I opened my mouth wider and bit the skin. Eli gave two hard thrusts that made the coil burst, causing me to bit harder and Eli to thrusting in an erratic rhythm.

"Clare!" He moaned, grinding his hips into my own.

He fell to the side, pulling me on top of him. I was panting, trying very hard to gain control of my breathing, but that was almost too much. I rested my head on his chest and my hands tucked between us. Eli was having just a hard of a time with breathing as I, I could hear the fast intakes of breath and pounding heart.

"That was..." He started, I smiled.

"...amazing?" I teased.

"Not even." Eli commented, kissing the top of my head.

"So it wasn't amazing." I stated, frowning slightly.

"No. No! It was... I don't even know." Eli laughed, his arms wrapping around my body.

"Better be."I giggled and closed my eyes, suddenly tired. Eli seemed to do the same, but I passed out almost immediately.

"_I love you, Clare Edwards_." Someone whispered, I gave a sigh and snuggled closer - everything was too perfect.


	4. Morning Headaches and Accusations

I woke up to my alarm clock, the buzzing annoying and very painful to my ears. I groaned and rolled over, only to be pulled back by a strong arm. I giggled when I ended up pinned beneath Eli - the sight of his bed-head being incredibly sexy. He grinned, though he looked pretty groggy and totally not up for being awake for the moment.

"Morning, sleepy-head." I teased, but my throat was pretty hoarse.

I placed my hand over my mouth and coughed, kind of like how a smoker coughs, which was weird. Eli frowned and brought a hand to my forehead, then snapped it back while his frown deepened. I let out a nothing cough and groaned, my head suddenly pounding with an intense headache. Soon, a round of coughs accord and I pushed Eli off me while I tried to stop myself.

"You're burning up, Clare. Are you alright?" Eli asked, pulling my back to his chest.

"No!" I coughed, covering my mouth. "_Someone_ just had to be all romantic and kiss me in the rain. Now I'm sick."

"Aw, Clare. I'm sorry. If you want, I can be a big ol' jerk and ignore you and call you ugly." Eli teased, nuzzling my fevered neck playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny." I commented, groaning as my headache worsened.

"I thought so. Now, you're staying right here and I'm going to make you better. Since it's supposedly my fault." Eli said, kissing my neck before rolling out of my bed.

"Oh, does that mean we get to play doctor?" I asked, pulling the blanket up higher on my chest.

"Maybe." Eli chuckled, leaning down to kiss me as he tried to put on his boxers.

"Not uh. No more kisses. I don't wanna get you sick. 'Cause then when I go to kiss you, you'll get me sick. It'll be a never ending cycle." I teased, pulling away from his kiss.

"Oh please, if anything, I'm sure I'll be getting sick from our little... escapade last night." Eli said as he crawled on top of me.

"You're not now. So I don't wanna risk it." I muttered, tilting my head away - only to expose my neck where he bit it playfully.

"Eli..." I moaned, my hands unconsciously sliding up his chest to his neck.

"Yes?" He breathed, trailing open-mouth kisses on my neck.

"Uh!" Eli harshly sucked on my neck, then roughly bit the skin - leaving me a trembling mess beneath him.

Eli pulled the blanket down from on top of me, revealing me in my naked glory. But I was too caught up in what he was doing with his mouth...and hands. I let out a squeak when I felt his hands skim up my thighs, before sliding back down, teasing me. I groaned, which turned into a cough which then caused Eli to pull away.

"I'll go get you some medicine. Do you want anything else?" Eli asked, going to stand up.

"You." I stated bluntly, flipping us over so I was on top.

"My, my. Miss Edwards! Are you trying to take _advantage_ of me?" Eli asked, sliding his hands down my sides to my bare hips.

"Yes." I replied, leaning down and playfully nipped his collarbone.

Eli let out a groan and gripped my hips harshly. I smirked - _hmm, wonder where I got **that** from_ - and started to rock my hips. Eli responded immediately, his hips bucking up to brush mine. I moaned, the friction almost unbearable. So I pulled down his boxers before straddling him again, then leaned over to my nightstand.

"Oh!" I gasped, Eli's mouth attaching to a breast.

I shuddered as he nibbled on the bud, causing me to absentmindedly grind myself against him. His hands to tighten their hold, pulling me back on top of him. I gasped when he slid in, my mind completely away from the thought of a condom. Eli guided me on top of him, still suckling on my breast as I went. He rolled us over so he could be on top, roughly pounding into me as he went. I let out a long moan when his hand tweaked my nipple between his thumb and index finger. His pace quickened, and he set his hands on either side of my face, his hips slamming into mine. I moaned and writhed beneath him, then arched my back when his right thumb started to rub my clit.

"Ohmygod! Eli!" I cried, my back clear off the mattress.

"Clare..." Eli growled, his hips and finger moved faster.

My body shuddered violently as I came, clamping around him and wrapping my entire body around him. But Eli pushed me back and pulled out, making me moan from the loss of contact and him moan as he came. I wrapped my body back around him, his finger sliding into me and pumping, making me moan.

"Eli!" I cried as I felt my second orgasm come.

He kissed me harshly, our teeth clicking as our mouths met. I cried again when he added another finger, then shuddered as I came again. I slumped from his body, his falling on mine as well, our sweaty bodies sticking to each other. I let out a whimper when he pulled his fingers out of me and wiped them on his discarded boxers.

"I love you, Eli." I smiled, kissing his lips lightly.

"And I, you, Miss Edwards." Eli smiled- no, _grinned_ - and kissed me back.

I coughed and gave a moan of pain as everything of my cold came back, hitting me like a slap in the face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close, hoping to gain any heat that my body seemed to need. Eli just nuzzled my neck, but pulled back to look at my face.

"Now that you've had me, would you like your medicine?" Eli asked, though he was panting wildly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sure. But, um, I think I'll just come with you." Eli chuckled and I playfully hit his arm, coughing slightly. "Shut up. I meant to go with you so I can put my sheets in the wash. 'Cause someone didn't put on a condom and got it all over my sheets."

"Sorry but I just couldn't stop. Once you get me going..." I blushed. "I just had to have you."

"Be that as it may, I'd rather not be possibly laying in your...you know." I felt my cheeks heat up more and Eli laughed. "What?"

"After all that," he whispered in my ear and nibbled my earlobe. "You can't even say cum. Or jizz. Or Jesus juice."

"Whatever." I said and untangled myself from him. "I think I'll just take some aspirin then take a shower. I'm all sticky."

Eli shook his head and laughed, following my lead of getting out of the bed. I blushed when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips gently kissing my neck. I shivered and blushed, realizing our current position. Both naked, and him behind me. Oh, it was so...bad! I gave another shudder.

"You're so beautiful, Clare." He whispered, before turning me around.

"Nahh. I probably have horrible bed-head, and I'm sick." I said and looked into his suddenly dark eyes.

"Clare. You're goregous. I mean, do you even realize how adorable you look right now? Or at anytime?" Eli asked, pressing me close. "You're hair is perfect, and your cheeks are flushed and your just indescribable at this point."

"Oh." Was all I managed.

"Now for that shower." Eli laughed, pulling me into my own bathroom, setting me on the counter.

* * *

"I feel like poop." I stated, trudging into my kitchen and plopping on a chair.

"Really, Clare? Out of all your vast knowledge of vocabulary, you choose to use _that_ word?" Eli chuckled before setting a bowl of grits in front of me.

"I don't think I can eat this." I said, pushing the bowl away and leaning my head on my arms.

"You gotta have something to eat." Eli remarked, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Yeah. But I doubt it'll stay in my stomach for long." I said, groaning as I coughed.

"Aw, Clare. Now your making _me_ feel like poop. I shouldn't have made you stay in the rain." Eli said and I let a giggle escape.

"But I'm glad you did. It was one of the most romantic, idiotic, and cutest things you've done." I giggled while leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Well good to know I'm a romantic idiot in your eyes." Eli remarked, earning a weak punch from me.

"Mhm. You're biggest romantic idiot I know." Clare giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" Eli stated, arm wrapping around my slumped shoulders.

I nuzzled my face in his neck and gave a moan of pain as my stomach rolled around uncomfortably. Before I knew it, Eli picked me up into his strong arms and walked us into the living room. He layed me down, then himself before tugging the maroon blanket behind me to throw over us. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, slipping back into my dreamworld.

* * *

"_Clare Diane Edwards_!" My mother's harsh squealed had me bolting upright in the couch, Eli falling off in the process. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Mom..." I groaned, my head rushing from waking up so quickly and my recent cold.

In a rush, I jumped off the couch and into the kitchen towards the sink. I felt Eli behind me, rubbing my back as I gave dry heaves into the sink. My mom followed us quickly, surprise and worry clear on her face. Once I calmed down, I took a glass and filled it with cold water. In the cabinet above, I opened the door and pulled out a bottle of no-name asprin. I took the cap off and shook out three blue, red, and grey capsules. I downed them quickly before putting everything back.

"Thanks mom. I was sleeping pretty well." I groaned, leaning against Eli for support.

"Oh, sweetie. I thought..." Her mother trailed off, looking down in embarrassment.

"We weren't. Don't worry. And even if we were, we'd be safe, and we wouldn't be doing it on a couch." I stated, feeling my own cheeks heat up.

"Clare I will not tolerate you having sex in my house." Her mother scolded, and I felt my anger flare.

"Mom, don't preach to me about that. I know full well what you and _Billy _do in your free time." I hissed, though I had no real reason to be angry, she was divorced and a single woman.

"For you're information, Billy and I are saving that for when we get _married_!" She snapped back before covering her mouth with her hand.

My hands dropped to my sides as I stared at her with wide eyes, my mouth slightly agape as my mind spaced out completely. I couldn't find my voice, and I felt my body inwardly shake. And before I knew it, I blacked out completely.

* * *

_Holy fudge that took forever to update._

_I'm claiming Wednesday's, how does that sound?_

_Catastrophic Crissy_


	5. Forever and a Day

__

Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I was gonna give up on this story since no one had reviewed.

_Happy I'm not though._

_And I know exactly how you feel, being a Junior sucks BoyCrazed16, but I still manange to bring you guys juicy Eclare love:)_

_Catastrophic Crissy_

* * *

"_Ma'am. Ma'am. Miss Edwards. Clare. Can you hear me?_" A faint voice called through and woke my hazy mind.

With whatever meek strength I had, I opened my eyes and flinched at the bright flourescent lights above me. Eventually the giant blur in my vision became a defined and familiar face. I felt my lips tug upwards slightly and I opened my mouth only to turn it to the right as I coughed violently.

"You know, I don't like how often you're coming in here, Clare. This room practically has you're name written all over it." Keith said as he took my wrist into his giant hand, his other watching his wrist intently."You're vitals are fine, expect you're white blood cell count is abnormally high. Dr. Harris says you have a mild case of pneumonia, and that along with fatigue caused you to faint."

"I fainted?" Was my stupid reply.

"Well yes, why do you think you're in here?" He laughed to himself, while placing my arm down and picking a clipboard up. "You've been out for a whole day actually."

"Where's Eli?" I asked, suddenly remembering what happened.

"He went to get some lunch, he stayed with you the whole night." Keith said with a smile. "Ah, teen love. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"What?" I asked and Keith snapped his gaze from the board in his hands with a horrorstruck look.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." He stuttered and left the room quickly just as a certain dark and brooding figure came into the room.

"Great. You're up." Eli chimed as he placed a big tray of food beside me on the rolling table.

"Yeah." I muttered as my mind drifted off on what my mother said. The last four words playing through her mind like a broken record '_when we get married_'. "I can't believe she's marrying him."

"She said when, Clare, they haven't even officially started dating." Eli said, grabbing my hand while I spaced out with the window to my right.

"Exactly, Eli, she said when. Not _if_, but _when_. Forgodsake's, she spent the night with an unmarried man! She _never_ did that, or does that, or whatever." I stated, feeling my eyes water. "Eli, what if she forgets about me? What if this is her way of starting over and she forgets about me? And she'll have kids with Billy and she'll forget about her fucked up traumatized daughter...and...and..."

I choked on a sob and tugged his arm, motioning him to lay with me. After much manuveuring, I was curled up in his chest, crying quietly at the thought of my mother having a new life. Because deep down it felt wrong, even though my mother is divorced and my father is in jail. Maybe it was my preachings from when I was younger controlling my reasoning of right and wrong. _Divorce is bad, sex before marriage is a sin, don't commit adultry, thou shall not kill._

Yet everyday married couples divorce, young couples have sex before they marry, men commit adultry, and hundreds of people are killed. It was all a lie, God and the Bible and those god-damn angels that I prayed would save me from Fitz. He never stopped my father's fists, He never stopped Fitz from taking my innocences, He never helped me when I felt like dying.

"It's all a god-damn lie." I mummbled into Eli's chest, my pale fingers clutching the dark material.

"Shh...I've got you." Eli muttered, wrapping his arms tighter while kissing my head.

"I love you, Eli, forever and a day." I said while looking up into his green eyes.

"I love you too, Clare, forever and a day." He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. I let out a whimper when he started to pull away so I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face back.

He hummed in response and moved his lips against mine, I felt his tongue brush my lower lip and my stomach tightened, the heat return to my abdomen. His left hand found my cheek, his fingertips grazing the flushed skin. I leaned into his touch and felt my body buzz with pleasure.

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat and both Eli and I pulled apart.

I noticed the red creeping up his neck again, as I felt my own blush flood across the smooth plane of my cheeks. I turned my gaze to see a prestigous looking man in the doorway, his own cheeks somewhat red with embarrassment.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get off the bed, sir." He said, bright hazel eyes looking at us through his halfmoon eyeglasses."I'm Dr. Harris, by the way. I was looking for your mother, she has to sign some papers."

"She's outside making a few phone calls last I knew. She should be back any second." Eli replied while sliding out of my grasp, though I kept a tight hold on his hand.

"Just tell her to go to the main desk when she gets here." Dr. Harris announced while walking out of the room hurriedly.

"You little devil, I could've gotten kicked out with that stunt of yours. Worse yet, that could've been your mom." Eli chuckled, kissing my knuckle sweetly in his seat to my left.

"Let her catch us. I don't care anymore." I said, my head rolling to the right as I felt a spur of coughs coming on.

"I got you some chicken noodle soup, crackers, and ginger ale if you want it." Eli said quietly, drawing figure eights on the back of my hand.

"You're too good to me." I said as I looked back over at him, his green eyes so overpowering that I felt the need to swoon.

"Clare, I'm not good enough compared to how amazing you are to me." He said with a deeper tone in his voice. "You're just...I can't explain it. Everyday it's like I have a reason to be here. I thought I lost my purpose once Julia died, but now I realized you're the reason I'm here."

I smiled faintly and brought my free hand over to place it on his cheek. My thumb brushed his cheekbones and his eyes fluttered closed as his head tilted into my hand. I leaned forward and pressed a long kiss to his forehead.

I pulled away with a smile on my lips, one appearing his as well once I pulled away. I felt Eli fiddle with the hand in his grasp, pushing something cold onto my finger and gripping the whole hand tightly.

"This is my promise to you, Clare Edwards. And proof, that I will love you, forever and a day. Through thick and thin, through your mood swings and my god-awful attitude, and throughout however long you'll have me. Even if it means watching you fall in love with another. As long as you're happy, Blue Eyes, I'm happy." He finished the speech with a kiss to my ring finger.

I glanced down and saw a silver band adorn my slender finger, the ends seperated and linked by two different stones. One was a small topaz gemstone, the edges held by a silver heart. The other stone was identical, though it had a garnet gemstone instead. Next to the blue on the left was the word '_forever_' and next to the green on the right was the words '_and a Day_'.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you fool, I could never fall in love with someone else."

* * *

_This was mostly a filler for what will hopefully be a really long next chapter._

_Catastrophic Crissy_


End file.
